The present invention relates generally to air cushion units used in conjunction with compression devices for stopping bleeding from puncture wounds, and in particular to an inflatable air cushion unit being provided with a telescopic guide which ensures that the air cushion during pressurizing unfolds regularly, thereby preventing the contact area of the air cushion from moving away from the wound site.
The present invention is an improvement of the air cushion units disclosed in the present applicant's WO94/05221, U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,427 and WO98/34547 publication, where the latter discloses air cushions provided with a reinforcement portion. The air cushion unit according to these publications includes a base plate, the upper side of which is attached to the arch of a femoral compression device, such as the femoral compressor disclosed in EP 0 462 088 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,811, which are assigned to the present applicant. On the base plate there is an inflatable air cushion, which is mounted by gluing or fusing along the circumference of the base place to provide an airtight sealing between the air cushion and the base plate. The cushion is made of a material that is folded such that the air cushion, when not inflated, i.e. when it is packaged, occupies as little volume as possible.